Captive Love
by trallgorda
Summary: Why does a certain blackhaired space pirate kidnap Daniel? Love, of course. Daniel & Vala.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Daniel woke up with a very stiff neck and a very evil taste in the back of his mouth. What the heck had happened? One moment he'd been participating on an archeological dig, and then the next thing he knew, he was waking up…somewhere…feeling as if he'd been run over by a disgruntled rampaging mastadge. Slowly, very slowly, Daniel sat up and looked around, wishing that the light was a little better and that he had his glasses. Everything was blurry and dark, and he really, really wanted to find out where he was. As he got to his feet a million little pains made themselves felt and he groaned, wishing that whatever had knocked him out could come and knock him out again. Oblivion was better than being awake at the moment.

A door opened, startling him and flooding the tiny room with light. It closed quickly, but in that moment of light he'd seen where he was: he was inside a room on an al'kesh. He was on an al'kesh at the mercy of an unknown person.

"You're awake," a voice said, sounding very familiar. "How are you feeling?"

"Horrible," Daniel admitted, wishing he could see who it was. "Where am I and who are you?"

The lights came up then, and Daniel nearly screamed at the guy facing him. "Aris Boch! What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I'm carrying out my commission, Doctor Jackson," Aris told him, grinning. "Oooh, you should see the price that's on you now! It was too much to pass up!"

"Wait a little longer, maybe it'll go higher," Daniel suggested acerbically. "Now take me back to where you found me."

"Absolutely not," Aris insisted. "You're going to make me a very, very rich man. Someone really wants you."

Daniel stopped and looked at him, trying to think. What was that old saying about deals with the devil? "Who wants me? Who set the price? It's not a Ga'ould, is it?"

"All I know is the price they set for bringing you in alive and unharmed," Aris told him. "What's wrong? You seem like you're hurting. Feel okay?"

"I feel positively wretched," Daniel muttered. "What happened?"

"Well, I kind of had to toss you over my shoulder and run, and I kind of threw you in here before we took off, and there was some pretty fancy flying I had to do a while back, so that could be why you're feeling so awful now. Want something for the pain?"

"What will it do to me besides relieve the pain?" Daniel asked cautiously. He didn't trust Aris Boch one little bit. Not one miniscule iota, as he'd heard someone at the SGC say...was it that morning he left? It seemed like a lifetime ago.

"Send you to sleep," Aris said honestly. "You seem to do an awful lot of planning and plotting when you're awake, and you tend to cause trouble. You're less trouble asleep."

"Well, if you don't kidnap people, then you'll find the number of people trying to cause trouble in your life will reduce drastically," Daniel snapped, swallowing, trying to get some moisture into his dry throat. He was insanely thirsty.

"Thirsty?"

"Yes."

"Thought so. Used a little bit of a drug on you to keep you asleep the first day I had you. One of the side effects is being thirsty. I'll get you some water, okay?"

"Sounds great," Daniel said, sitting down. "Then we can talk about my return. You know, ten to one, the SGC would pay a pretty big price to get me back."

Aris looked at him speculatively. "Then why haven't they offered a price yet?" With that, he left, and Daniel was left on his own to think. Apparently, his ploy to get Aris to contact the SGC wasn't going to work. He'd have to think about something else.

Aris came back with a large container of water, and Daniel sipped at it and asked questions in an attempt to find out just where they were going. Most of the time when Daniel asked such questions Aris would waggle a finger at him and then change the topic.

"Look, you're taking me there anyway and there's very little I can do about it," Daniel pointed out, frustrated. "I mean, how much trouble did we have getting away from you the first time we met? And then there was _four_ of us to work together in getting away. I'm just one archeologist, what am I going to do if you tell me where we're going?"

"Does it really matter?" Aris Boch asked.

"To me it does," Daniel muttered. "I want to know what I'm going to be sold into."

"Well, it's not a Ga'ould, I can tell you that much," Boch finally told him. "Person didn't say what you were wanted for, but a price of one hundred thousand is kind of hard to pass up."

Daniel blinked. "One hundred thousand? That's…a lot, right?"

"That kind of price could set me up for life," Aris said, grinning. "You've become quite valuable in recent months."

"Could you tell me what kind of person set that price, and could you take a guess why they would?"

Aris shrugged. "Didn't seem like a slaver, didn't seem like anything. They just want you and they were willing to pay for you. That's all I need to know."

"Great," Daniel muttered. "How long before we get there?"

"Say another few hours. You sure you don't want to go back to sleep?"

Daniel nodded. "I'm sure."

"Suit yourself. Nighty-night."

Daniel blinked at him, wondering why he was using that particular farewell, but then he realized just what it meant. He leaned his head against the wall and closed his eyes, cursing himself for a fool worse than Urgo. "You drugged the water."

"Darn right I did," Aris told him, giving him a wink. "It's something with no taste or color to it. You should be asleep in just a few minutes, so why don't you lie back down? You'll be awake as soon as we get there, I promise. Go sleepy-byes now."

Daniel set the container of tainted water aside and glared at Aris Boch. "Sleepy-byes? Just how much time have you and Jack spent together since we met you? He certainly seems to be rubbing off on you."

Aris shrugged, and since his vision was getting blurry (much blurrier than usual without his glasses) Daniel lay down and closed his eyes. The last thing he heard before falling back asleep was Aris Bock whistling a tune.

Space

Daniel woke up when something cold and wet touched his face, and he stared up at Aris Boch in surprise and chagrin. He'd been hoping so much that it had all been a dream!

"Awake?" Aris said, grinning. "We're there."

"We're where?" Daniel demanded.

"We're at the place where I'm going to drop you off and collect my fee," Aris said, pulling him to his feet before placing handcuffs on him. "Let's go."

"Um, what if I don't want to?" Daniel asked as Aris pulled him out of the holding cell and into the main bridge of the ship. "You know, at least let me call my friends to let them know I'm okay!"

"Do I look stupid to you?" Aris demanded, pulling him out of the ship.

Daniel grabbed hold of the door frame and looked thoughtful. "Ummm..."

"Don't answer that," Aris snapped. "Don't you even smile."

"You'll get a whole lot less money if you beat me up," Daniel warned him.

"That's the only reason I haven't swung on you yet," Aris snapped. "Let's go." He pulled Daniel out of the ship and led him along at such a fast pace that Daniel kept stumbling. Finally, realizing that Daniel was having trouble keeping up, he slowed, which was exactly what Daniel wanted. The longer it took them to get to wherever it was they were going, then the longer...well, he didn't really know. He had no idea what was going to happen, but he was sure it was going to be nothing good.

"Stay where you are, Aris Boch!"

Aris stopped, and Daniel of course had to stop as well. "Who is it?" Daniel asked. The voice hadn't sounded like anyone he knew, it really sounded like...well, it was a deep voice, he could tell that much.

"My contact," Aris told him. "Now you be quiet while I'm talking, got it? I'm here, Dare!"

"Do you have what I want?"

"Of course I do!" Aris told whoever it was that was hidden in the trees. Daniel still couldn't see whoever it was. "Look for yourself!"

Daniel's heart stopped as he saw what stepped out of the trees, and he was certain that he was doomed on so many levels. It was a Super Soldier.

"Aris!" Daniel gasped as the soldier came closer. "You can't..._can't_ give me to a Super Soldier! He's gonna kill me!"

"Hey, he's offering a price," Aris said, shrugging. "That's all I need."

Daniel stared at him in disbelief. "He's going to kill you and take me, and then he'll kill me. They don't pay people, they kill them!"

The soldier stepped closer and regarded them both closely. It leaned in close to Daniel as if checking to make sure he was really Daniel Jackson, and then it handed Aris Boch a large bag. "Well done, Aris Boch," the soldier said. "Perhaps we'll do business again."

Aris grinned. "Sure thing. You two have...fun."

At that point, the soldier took hold of Daniel's hands and pulled him closer and prepared to take off its mask. Daniel fought, certain he was going to be very sick in a moment, but instead, he heard a voice he had not expected to hear again. "Surprised to see me, Daniel?"

Daniel stared at the dark-haired woman that had once hijacked the Prometheus. "You? _You?_"

"He remembers me!" Vala cried before giving Daniel a kiss that almost snapped his neck.

Aris Boch started laughing and waggled a finger at Daniel. "It's just a joke, Doctor Jackson," he said. "Your Vala told me you two were going to be married soon, and she wanted my help to play a little joke on you before the wedding. Congratulations to you both!"

Daniel turned to stare at Vala. "Married? Wedding? Joke?"

"Surprise!" she said, giving him another kiss. "I hope you like the ship I picked out for us. I just know you'll love it! Thank you, Aris!"

Aris walked away, chuckling, and Daniel turned towards Vala with murder in his eye. He was going to _kill_ this woman! How _dare_ she have him kidnapped like this!

"Well, come on," Vala said, taking his still bound hands and leading him toward the trees. "I've been busy ever since I left your ship."

"Where are we going?" Daniel demanded. "And why did you have me KIDNAPPED?"

Vala turned at the tone of his voice. "You're not mad at me, are you?"

Daniel was certain that he was going to go insane in a moment. "Yes, I'm MAD! How could you kidnap me like this? Everyone back on Earth is probably going crazy by now, the SGC is going to send out countless search parties, and Jack's gonna lose his mind and say 'I told you so!' What did you think you were doing?"

"I was thinking of getting you here," Vala said calmly. "Now come on. If you want, I'll let you contact your friends."

That stopped Daniel in his tracks. "You will?"

Still leading him along, Vala nodded. "Of course. You'll want to invite some of them to the wedding, I suppose."

"Wedding?" Daniel blurted. "What wedding? Vala, we're not getting married!"

She turned and gave him an impish smile. "Says you."

They continued in that manner until they reached Vala's ship, which was a sleek little vessel perfect for...whatever it was that Vala did when she wasn't hijacking ships. She took him inside and led him through the corridors until they reached the bridge. Once there, she brought up the communications system and said, "Okay, I've got the right channel, see if you can get your friends to pick up."

Daniel sighed and transmitted his communications code, hoping that someone would hear him. He got a surprise when someone picked up almost immediately.

"Dr. Jackson?" Walter's breathless voice came over the link, suffused with worry.

"Hi, Walter," Daniel said. "How long has it been since you heard from me?"

"About two days," Walter informed him. "What happened to you?"

Daniel was about to answer when he heard a voice in the background. _"Is that Daniel? Walter, is that Daniel?"_

"Yes, General O'Neill, it's Dr. Jackson," Walter said before Daniel could tell him not to tell Jack who it was on the radio.

_"I told you going off on one of those insane expeditions of yours was a bad idea!"_ Jack yelled into the transmitter. "Where the heck are you?"

"Where are we?" Daniel asked Vala, but she simply shrugged and gave him a smile. Daniel sighed again and said, "Okay, I'm not being told where we are, but do you remember that insane woman who hijacked the Prometheus? Well, she had our old friend Aris Boch kidnap me and bring me here, and she insists it was all a joke."

Suddenly Vala leaned over Daniel's shoulder and spoke into the transmitter. "You're invited to the wedding, of course, if you want to come."

Silence. Then, "Daniel, did you go and get yourself engaged when I wasn't looking?"

"No, Jack, I didn't," Daniel said firmly. "She's only trying to annoy me, and it's working."

"Well, tell her to bring you back."

"Nope!" Vala said before Daniel could say anything. "I didn't go to all that trouble of having him brought here just to take him back again." With that, she shut off the transmitter and ignored Daniel's complaints and protests.

"You can't do this," Daniel said as Vala began flicking switches in preparation to taking off. "You really can't. This is kidnapping. Got that? Kid. Nap. Iiiiing!"

"It's not kidnapping," Vala said as the ship left the planet's atmosphere. "This is beginning the honeymoon a little early."

"Remember when I said you were a fruitcake?" Daniel snapped, getting up from his chair. "I take it way back. You are certifiably _nuts!"_

"Oh, just because I have someone give you a ride to where I am..."

"You had someone kidnap me!" Daniel interrupted. "I have a very big problem with that! Now, unlock these cuffs and set in a course for Earth."

"No."

"Excuse me?" Daniel blurted. "That wasn't a request! I'm not going to stay on this ship with you, I want to go home, and since you had me brought here, it's only fair that you take me back!"

Vala looked as if she were considering it. "Mmmm...no. I don't think I will. Give it a month or two, and I promise that you'll be glad I had you kidnapped."

"I don't need a month or two," Daniel growled, thoroughly frustrated. "I don't even need a second. I'm not happy about being kidnapped by you, I'll never be happy about it, so why don't we just head back to Earth now and spare the both of us a lot of boredom, huh?"

Vala gave him another impish smile. "I think I like you with cuffs on. You're so...helpless."

Daniel fought the urge to back away from her. "Take them off of me, now."

Vala sighed and began to unlock them, but before he could pull his hands away she snapped a black bracelet onto each wrist and grinned. "I don't like you with naked wrists anyway."

"What are these?" Daniel demanded, ready to kill her. "What are these things?"

"They are command cuffs," Vala explained. "They're on you to keep you from trying to get away from me when I want you close."

"Oh, that's just disturbing on so many levels," Daniel remarked as the implications of the cuffs set in. "Take them off of me. Now."

Vala appeared to think about, but she grinned. "Nope. Don't think so. Now, those cuffs are very special. I just have to order them together, and they'll link with one another, confining your hands. There are points all over the ship where I just have to tell them to hold you there, and they will. As long as you're a good boy and don't try to run away, Daniel, I won't order them to do that. Otherwise, you can move around the ship just as you would your own. Understand?"

"I understand I want to kill you right now," Daniel muttered.

For the first time, Vala appeared angry. "Hands together."

Daniel got the shock of his life as the cuffs sprang together, holding his wrists together. He stared at Vala, wondering just what was going to happen.

Vala gave him a wink. "Understand?"

He didn't need to answer.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Vala, take these things off of me," Daniel said, following Vala to…wherever it was she was going. He'd found out more about those command cuffs. If Vala said "Follow," then they followed her, taking Daniel with them.

"I like them on you," Vala said, stopping and giving him a grin. "You're _so_ much more obedient. That's nice."

"For _you_," Daniel countered. "I feel ridiculous. Take these off."

"No."

"Vala!"

By that time, they'd reached a room that looked like a galley. Vala began opening storage compartments, taking out what had to be food and making preparations for cooking a meal. Daniel stood there, unable to leave the room and unable to stop following her around. When she noticed that he was being pulled every which way as she dashed about making whatever-it-was, she led him to a chair and said "Remain," to the cuffs. Once she'd said that, Daniel wasn't able to lift his hands from the chair's arms, leaving him trapped in the chair. Fabulous.

During the next half-hour, Vala sang to herself and mixed up something that smelled incredibly appetizing. Daniel felt his mouth water and his stomach growled. How long had it been since his last meal? It felt like a while, and he was becoming very aware that part of his grouchiness had been due to being hungry. One other thing was occupying his mind: Vala could cook? Who knew? It didn't seem possible that this woman could cook. After all, she was…what was it? A space pirate? Could space pirates cook? Apparently, she could. Interesting.

"Hope you're hungry," Vala said, dishing up what looked like stew and carrying it over to the table. She positioned a chair in front of Daniel and holding a full bowl of stew in one hand, she scooped some up in a spoon and blew on it before presenting it to Daniel.

"What are you doing?" Daniel asked, annoyed.

Vala gave him a little smile. "Feeding you. What did you think I was doing?"

"I can feed myself," Daniel snapped, tired of her games. "Free my hands."

Vala smiled. "Nope. I don't think I will."

"Dare I ask why?" Daniel demanded, "Or do you just enjoy torturing me?"

Vala looked at him very carefully, placed the spoon in the bowl, set the bowl aside, and moved to Daniel's lap, surprising him. Then, she gave him a kiss that left him too shocked to speak and gasping for air. As he leaned back in his chair, he stared at her, his head spinning, not sure what to say or do. Vala merely smiled at him. "Torture enough?"

"Get off!" Daniel growled, tossing his feet up to knock her off. "Don't do that again!"

Smirking, Vala re-took her seat across from him and picked up the bowl of food. "Well, while you're in that chair, you can do one of two things. You can sit back and relax while we kiss each other silly, or you can let me give you your supper. It's your choice."

Daniel glared at her. "What's so wrong with freeing my hands? I won't even ask you to take off the cuffs right now. Just…free my hands so I can eat."

"But you can eat with my help just as well," Vala pointed out. She scooped up another spoonful and held it out in front of him. "Take your pick. This or kisses."

Daniel glared at her again, but he leaned forward and opened his mouth, allowing her to feed him. While he was chewing his third spoonful she chuckled. "I don't know whether I'm insulted or gratified."

Daniel swallowed what was in his mouth. "How's that?"

"Well, you chose food over being kissed by yours truly," Vala said, offering another spoonful. "I don't know if that's a compliment to my cooking or a comment on my kissing."

"Actually, I think it's a compliment to food," Daniel said, chewing slowly. "I've been hungry since I woke up."

"Didn't that naughty boy Aris feed you?" Vala asked as Daniel swallowed and she offered another spoonful.

Daniel shook his head. "He gave me some drugged water. He said he wanted to keep me out of trouble."

"Smart of him."

Daniel didn't say anything more as she continued offering spoonfuls of stew and he took them. With her help, he finished off two large bowls of stew and some bread and cold water.

"Feel better?" Vala asked as she cleaned up after the meal and put the leftovers away.

"Yes, much, thank you," Daniel said, tugging against the cuffs. "You know, I could help you with the washing up if you let me out of this chair."

"Oh, that's okay, I don't mind," Vala told him. "Besides, I'm almost finished anyways." With that, she wiped down the counters, closed cupboards, and placed her sponge on the edge of the sink with an air that denoted a job well done.

"So, where are we going?" Daniel asked. "You laid in a course."

"Oh, you're going to love it," Vala said, heading for the door. "Follow," she added, which finally allowed Daniel to get up from the chair.

"I'm going to love it," Daniel said, following her through hallways. "What am I going to love?"

Vala simply smiled over her shoulder at him. "Our little honeymoon spot," she explained. "It's simply gorgeous, and there's plenty of old ruins for you to poke about in."

If he'd been capable, Daniel would have stopped in shock. How did she know he liked old ruins? "How did you know I like ruins?"

"Well, you told me you studied ancient cultures," Vala reminded him.

"Yeah, but how did you know I liked ruins? For all you knew, I only studied those cultures out of books."

"I asked Aris," she told him. "He knows all about you, and when I asked him for more in-depth info, he was able to find it out and he told me. You like old cultures and exploring old buildings, you know many languages, you've worked in the Stargate program for years now, and you were the one who deciphered the Stargate that was discovered on your planet. Very impressive. Who knew I was marrying such a clever man?"

"Woah, who said you and I were getting married?" Daniel demanded as they turned a corner.

"I do."

"Yeah, well, here's a news flash. Never in a million years."

Vala laughed. "Give it time. You'll get used to the idea."

"Not even if I had infinity to work with," Daniel insisted as they entered another room. "Where are we?"

"Your quarters," Vala said, motioning with her hands to include the whole room. "Aren't they nice? I figured that since we're not married _yet_ you'd like your own space."

Daniel looked around, surprised. He'd expected to have to share a room with Vala and continually fight off her advances, but this was...very nice. Very thoughtful as well. "It's...very nice. I didn't think that...these kind of accomodations were possible on a ship." He'd quickly sensored what he'd been about to say.

"And you didn't expect your own room," Vala said, stating what he'd been thinking. "Not to worry, I'm not offended. Besides, putting this place together was fun."

"What are you, a budding interior decorator?" Daniel asked, amused in spite of himself. Vala looked like a kid who was proudly showing off something she'd drawn.

She smiled. "Maybe. Let me show you around."

Show him around she did. She showed him the bed, done in blue and red (and was large enough for two, she pointed out) the bookshelves full of books, the desk full of writing materials and a brand-new writing tablet unit. That little gizmo was like a very thin computer screen held in the hand, about the size of a sheet of notebook paper. You could write on it and store files within it, which saved space in the room. No need for a cabinet to keep files in. Finally, she showed him the wardrobe and dresser. Both were packed with clothes, all of which were very close to what he would have chosen for himself. What was even more surprising (or worrisome) was that aside from casual clothing there were also outfits that were just a little more fancy. "For when we go out," Vala explained. "I have to say, it was a treat shopping for you. Do you know how many shirts I found that were the perfect shade to bring out those gorgeous eyes of yours? And now for the best part!"

She opened a door which led to a bathroom. It was equipped with a necessary in its own closet-sized room and door, a sink, a shelf full of toiletries, bath accessories, and towels and washcloths, a shower stall, and a separate tub that was large enough for him to lie down in if he wished. He'd known that some ships were capable of some pretty advanced accomodations, but this was great. Every ache and pain he had were making themselves felt, and a long soak would be perfect.

"Hot bath?" Vala asked. "You seem like you're pretty banged up."

"Yeah," Daniel admitted, feeling a twinge in his back complaining. "A hot bath would be nice."

Vala, seeming far too eager, pressed buttons on the wall beside the tub and the faucet over it came to life, streaming hot water. "You use these to set the temperature, and the display shows you the temperature you're asking for. Yellow is as hot as it can go and green is icy cold. Pretty simple. There are also controls for things like bubble bath, bath salts, and herbs. I've added a little chamomile to your water, it'll help you sleep." Having explained that she went back into the other room and began opening drawers. "I'll just find you something to wear once you're done."

The bathroom warmed up, making Daniel feel sleepy and relaxed. He knew he should keep his guard up with this woman, but he was too tired to think, let alone be deeply suspcious. He gathered towels, a wash cloth, soap, and shampoo and carried them all over to the tub, placing them on a shelf close to the tub where they would be within easy reach. That was when Vala came back in, carrying pajamas and a robe.

"Here you are," she said, placing them on the shelf beside the things he'd picked out.

"Thanks," he said, slipping his feet out of his shoes and peeling off his socks. As he stood up straight, he got a big suprise when Vala pulled his BDU shirt off and started to tug at the hem of his t-shirt. "What are you doing?" he yelped.

"Helping you," Vala said, matter-of-factly before tugging off the t-shirt. "Undo your belt, would you?"

"No!" Daniel snapped, waking up a little. "I don't need help to undress!"

"Well, it would be pretty silly to get into the tub with your pants on, wouldn't it? Besides, how would I get your legs clean, not to mention other parts of you?"

Daniel gaped at her, unable to speak for a moment. "You...you...you're not serious."

"Don't I sound serious?" Vala countered, folding her arms.

"You are _not _giving me a bath!" Daniel said, feeling himself turning nasty.

"What, are you going to deprive me of a little fun?" Vala teased, winking.

"Out. Now. I can wash myself."

"Mmm...no." With that, she grabbed his hands and put them behind his back, saying, "Hands together."

"I am going to KILL you!" Daniel shouted, furious. "Don't you dare..."

Vala smirked and undid his belt and and pants, making him step out of them. Standing there in his boxers was the most mortifying experience he'd ever had besides being "married" that first night to Sha're. Being on an alien planet and expected to have a "wedding night" with a woman you'd just met (albeit a very beautiful one) was unnerving, but this was just plain embarrassing.

"Oh, I hate you so much right now," Daniel growled.

"I love you, too, sweetheart," Vala said as she left the room and closed the door behind her. Once it was closed, she called out "Release!" and Daniel's hands sprang apart. As quickly as he could he rushed to the door and turned the lock, making certain that he would have this bath in peace. Thankfully, he slipped out of the last bit of his clothing and into the water with a deeply grateful sigh. He leaned his head back against the rim of the tub and closed his eyes, luxuriating in the hot water.

"Oh, what a pretty picture," Vala said, standing beside the tub.

"How the heck did you get in here?" Daniel yelped, sitting up in a hurry and making certain specific parts were hidden.

"Oh, did you think you'd locked the door? It doesn't have a lock."

"But--"

"That's just a little knob you turn to show that you're in here," Vala explained.

"Get. Out," Daniel demanded, face burning. "Please." He gripped the sides of the tub in the most acute embarrassment he'd ever faced.

"Remain," Vala said, smiling, and the cuffs locked themselves to the sides of the tub.

"You rigged them to work here, too?" Daniel groaned in disbelief. "Vala!"

She smiled and picked up the soap and washcloth. "Oh, it's not that bad," she told him, sitting on the edge of the tub. "Now lean forward so I can wash your back."


End file.
